What I Deserve
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are going to get married so their parents companies can merge. Thing is Inuyasha is King of the Preps with Kikyo as his girl while Kagome is leader of the punks and school outcast with some admirers. Will they survive? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I started a new story cause I felt like I needed a break from 'For The Love Of It'. Don't worry it is still my main priority but it just seems that the chapters aren't turning out very well. So this is like a story off to the side that I just started today. Hope you like it.

I own nothin.

**Summery: **Kagome and Inuyasha are going to get married because their parents want to merge companies. Thing is that Inuyasha is King of the Preps with Kikyo as his girlfriend. Kagome on the other hand is leader of the punks and school outcast with some admirers. Can they survive? And Kikyo isn't too pleased with Kagome for getting her man.

**Ages:  
**Inuyasha: 19  
Kagome:18  
Miroku:18  
Sango:18  
Kikyo:18

* * *

As Kagome rode to school Monday morning on her motorcycle her mind was still muddling over what had happened that weekend. She was still pissed at her parents for deciding to put her through this ordeal.

As she reached the school she slowly started to slow down her bike. She wished for nothing more than to just drive right past it going 100 mph. with only herself and the wind in her hair. Sadly she knew that would never happen. Being the leader of the 'Outcasts' she knew had to keep the peace...and terrorize the preps.

She parked her bike next to a black bike with purple flames. Her's was black and had a red pattern that made it looked as if someone had been murdered beside the bike. She had chosen the blood splatter pattern because it was like everyone had flames on their bikes these days.

"Hey Kagome." called Miroku, the owner of the purple bike. "How was your weekend, honey bunckins?" he teased. He had started calling her that when he found out about her secret love for honey on a toasted bun. So for 6 years he had been calling her that.

"Miroku, I'm 18. Cut it out!" Kagome screamed.

"My." he said putting a hand over his heart and faking a tear. "I never thought my true love, my soul mate," he dropped his act. "Would be a total bitch."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. I needed a pick-me-up."

"Anytime." Miroku said. "So how bad was your weekend?"

"Terrible. Words can not begin to describe the horrors."

"That bad?"

"Worse. I'll tell you the story when Sango gets here. I lived the nightmare once, I don't need to tell it twice. And Miroku, when I tell you two NO ONE is to find out. Got it?"

"Yes your Bitchiness!" Miroku saluted Kagome as if he was in the army.

Kagome saluted him back. Then they both cracked up and fell on the ground holding their stomachs while they laughed their asses off. When ever someone stopped and started at them for a while Kagome simple gave them the middle finger and then they took off running. She was intimating and she knew it.

Fifteen minutes later Sango came riding up on her bike. **(It's exactly likw Miroku's but with blue flames instead of purple. I know lots of stories have Sango wearing pink BUT I SAY NO PINK! It reminds me of the pink room. Sorry that'd from For The Love Of It.) **She parked next to Kagome and walked over to where the two were laying on the ground. She plunked down beside them and greeted them with a simple "Yo.'"

Kagome and Miroku "Yo'd" back.

"How was your weekend monk?" Sango asked.

Miroku quickly slapped his hand over her mouth. No one in the whole school knew that he was a monk, Kagome was a miko, and that Sango was a demon slayer. Half the high school was made up of demons and hanyous, and if they knew that Kagome, Sango and himself had the ability to kill them, well let's say there are worse things than death.

"Fine, but now that you're here Kagome can tell us the story."

"What story?"

"The story of her weekend."

They turned their heads towards Kagome.

Kagome took a breath and prepared herself to tell the story.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	2. A story unfolds

**I, Pay Backs a Bitch, do not own any characters from the story.**

**_Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are going to get married because their parents want to merge companies. Thing is that Inuyasha is King of the Preps with Kikyo as his girlfriend. Kagome on the other hand is leader of the punks and school outcast with some admirers. Can they survive? And Kikyo isn't too pleased with Kagome for getting her man._**

**_Ages:  
_****_Inuyasha: 19  
_****_Kagome:18  
_****_Miroku:18  
_****_Sango:18  
_****_Kikyo:18 _**

* * *

"It all began after school on Friday." Kagome began.

Flash Back

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled from the front door of her mansion.

"Sweetie, I need you to get into the shower and to put on that red dress we bought last month. We are going out to a very important dinner so I expect you 2 behave!" Kagomes' mom emphasized that last part of the sentence because at the last party Kagome had poured wine on some guy's head because he told her she had a sweet ass.

"Fine," Kagome yelled back.

She stormed up the stairs to her private bathroom. It had red tiles with a navy blue pattern on the walls. Inside there was a Jacuzzi, a shower, a toilet, a sink, a make-up mirror on a vanity table, a towel cabinet, and a shelf full of soothing bath crystals and salts.

Half an hour later Kagome stepped out of the shower with a red towel wrapped her hair and another one around her body. She walked over to her vanity mirror and took the towel off of her head and let her semi-dry hair fall onto her back. She then proceeded to blow her hair dry with her red blower dryer.Then she pulled her hair back into a messy but stylish up-do with bit of curled hair framing her face.

Her make-up was simple. On her eyes she had black eye liner, black mascara, and white eye shadow. She covered her full lips with some ruby red lip gloss. Besides that she only had some blush on.

Then she walked over into her bedroom. And over to her closet. She opened it up and started looking for the red dress her mother wanted her to wear. There were green dresses, yellow dresses, purple dresses, blue dresses, black dresses, orange dresses, white dresses, red dresses. There were summer dresses, winter dresses, spring dresses, fall dresses. There were short dresses, long dresses, prom dresses, cocktail dresses, evening dresses, church dresses and more. She had just about every dress in every style in every colour except pink.

She FINALLY found the one she was looking for. It was a red strapless dress that fell to the floor. On the right side of the dress there was a golden dragon. The dragon's body reached down to the bottom of the dress and it's head started at the bust. The dress also came with a matching golden purse and matching golden shoes.

20 minutes later Kagome rushed down stairs and into the waiting limo. They were going to an expensive restaurant that, according to all the rich folk, was "TRÉS SHEEK!" Why did they always have to yell out that part?

'TRÉS SHIT!" Kagome thought. 'Why do we always have to come to some really expensive pasta place when we could go to Valentino's for better, not to mention cheaper, spaghetti. This place doesn't even have a decent name. Who would name a restaurant "Pasta for the Soul"?' she wondered.

The finally arrived at Pasta for the SoulThe parking lot was packed. After a while they finally found a place to park and went inside.

"Mom," Kagome whined. "Why do I have to be here?" she asked.

"Well I guess there's no harm in telling you now. Do you know Dog Industries?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, Inutashio's youngest son, Inuyasha, is in my school."

"Well, Kagome dear, we've been talking and we want to merge are companies together so that we can beat Wind and the Void Inc. They've been top company for much too long."

"Ok, why does that have anything to do with me?"

"Why simple dear. You and Inuyasha are going to be married." her mother said.

"WHAT!"

End Flash Back

"So that was my weekend of horror." Kagome said as she finished her story...er...nightmare.

"That's horrible. Your mother can't expect you to go through all that just for the company." Sango said.

"She can and is expecting me to do it." Kagome replied.

"That's horrible." Sango repeated.

"No." said Miroku. "That's horrible." He was pointing to something behind the two girls.

The girls looked to see what Miroku was pointing to. What they saw put an instant look of great displeasure on their faces. It was the devil himself.

Inuyasha Katana was stepping out of his car. He looked around the grounds as if trying to spot someone in the crowd of high schoolers. When he saw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku he started to walk towards them.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh. What will Kagome do when Inuyasha gets over there? How will Kikyo react? And why hasn't Miroku grabbed Sango's ass? If you know the answers to these question your amazing because I haven't figured out all the answers.** **And don't forget, I've started a mail list so that if you don't have an account at you'll still know when I update.**

**Until next time, **

**Pay Backs A Bitch**


	3. Chicken or the egg

**Ok. I've decided that it's time I update again! Yay! It was brought to my attention in For The Love Of It that I write too many author notes so now all my author notes will be at the top or the bottom, unless I need to explain something right at that moment.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did would I be here writing the story? Probably not.**

* * *

Inuyasha slowly walked towards the place where Kagome, Sango and Miroku were standing. When he finally got over there he blandly ignored Sango and Miroku and started speaking to Kagome.

"Well," he said. "Judging by the way you acted around me at dinner this weekend I'm going to assume that you've also heard of are 'soon to be marriage'?"

"Unfortunately...yes I have. Now why don't you turn around and go see your little friends before I wrap my hands around your preppy little neck in a death squeeze," Kagome said before she turned around and asked Sango how her weekend had been.

Inuyasha was mad. How dare this little punk brush him off as if he were dirt. It was even worse because he was going to be marrying this little punk soon. His pride also couldn't get over the fact that because Kagome had been the one to brush him off. Kagome, the same girl he had had a crush on since grade seven, and they were in grade twelve now! He couldn't help it though. Back in grade seven she had been the most desired girl, but at the same time the most untouchable. She had been a little bit of a punk back then too. Well more of a skater punk.

Everyday she came to school on her skateboard with the same Good Charlotte hat on. Her pants were baggy and usually bought in the boys department. She usually wore a black shirt something sarcastic like "instead of talking to me, why don't you go see your friends at the Happy House?" with a picture of a guy being dragged away in a straight jacket on it.

As the years rolled on she changed. She still rode her skateboard to school until she was able to buy her motorcycle. Her baggy pants became fitted pants that hugged her long slender legs. Her t-shirts also became fitted and hugged her torso and the name of the band changed on the t-shirt. These days it was usually GreenDay or Linkin Park. Her hair had become longer and she became more elegant despite her punky nature. And Inuyasha continued to love her.

Inuyasha turned and walked away, over to where his friends were. When his girlfriend Kinky-hoe, I mean Kikyo latched onto his arm like a predisit that would wither away into nothingness without him. Koga, Ginta, and Kakaku also stopped what they were doing and looked at there leader.

"How was your weekend, Inuyasha?" Koga asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that I found out I will have ro marry Miss Kagome Higurashi over there, pretty good," Inuyasha said.

"WHAT! You have to marry that punk wanna be Kagome Higurashi?" Kikyo whined. "Can't you just marry me so that you won't have to marry her. That way we can stay together forever."

Inuyasha cringed. The thought of being with Kikyo forever and ever was scary. Really scary.

"Sorry Kikyo, but I have to marry her. That way are parents will be able to combine companies, making them the strongest company in Japan," he explained.

'Well then,' Kikyo thought. 'If there's no Kagome around, then there's no possible way for my little Inuyasha sweety kins to marry her.'

"Well I guess it's ok because you don't really love her. And your only going to be married to her right? So it's not as if you'll actually being sleeping with her or something. Right?"

"Yeah, ummm that's another thing. Kagome has to have either given birth to a child or be pregnant by the time she's 21 so that the kid can meet his grandparents before they turn old and crazy."

"WHAT!" Kikyo screamed.

**In The Distance**

"What was that all about?" Sango asked.

"Who's knows. Sounded like Kikyo so she probably just heard that her beloved Inuyasha is gonna have to marry little old me, and won't be able to marry her." Kagome said.

"Probably," said Miroku. Then they went back to their argument of what came first the chicken or the egg. Well Sango and Miroku did at least. Kagome really didn't care.

"The chicken came from the egg so the egg came first," said Miroku.

"Well where did that egg come from? A CHICKEN! The chicken came first," yelled Sango.

This continued until the bell rang.

**

* * *

**

**Ok everyone that's all for now. But before I go I have something I'd like you all to see.**

**The Review**

**Um what? I am sorry, I wanted to give you some good feedback but your story does not seem to have anything good about it. In short, it is trash.**

**My reasons are simple yet many. You have authors notes through the story, which disrupts the flow of the story, as a reader I do not CARE if you do not have a private bathroom, or do not understand blush; I want to read the story. Your whole plot is overdone - seriously, nothing you are writing is original.**

**In addition, can you really expect me to believe Kagome to be a punk and Inuyasha a prep? Sweet and nice Kagome does not a 'punk' make, and Inuyasha who is in fact a temperamental outcast, not to mention rebellious; would NEVER be a prep.**

**From what I derived from your summary, I get the feeling you are going to bash Kikyou, I would refrain from doing so if I were you as bashing is simply distasteful, not to mention your "story" is already terribly OOC - bashing Kikyou would only make it worse. Instead why don't you put you dislike of Kikyou away while writing a story, it may get you more intelligent reviewers rather than the "i lyke dis so mUch!1one! Kik-hoe is teh suX" variety (AKA people who are worse at writing than my 11-year-old brother is).**

**Finally, might I mention the actual show takes place in Japan, think for a moment - would Japanese school actually have the same cliques and social groups the US, or any other westernized country has? Doubtful.**

* * *

**What I have to Say**

**If any one know that anonyms reviewer Hybrid please tell them this (or you can just read it your self but you hate the story so why should you.) I am the writer of this fan fiction. I have decided to make it OOC because I bloody well felt like it. Just because YOU are not pleased with it does not mean I will change to fit your likings. If I deeply offend you my bad. Don't take it out on the story. Kagome is a punk because I think it's funny to image her as a punk. Inuyasha is a prep because the thought the Inuyasha being all goody to shoes makes me laugh so hard I fall off my chair. And I do have intelligent reviewers. If you have a problem with them TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES! You just don't going around saying "O you said that you like that story, your stupid." The reviewers are intelligent funny people.**

**And PS Just for your sake Hybrid, I WILL be bashing Kikyo because that was my intention at the beginning of the story. And I AM watching the anime.**

**If this story makes just one person smile. Makes just one human being on this Earth happy for a spilt second than I'm happy. Please if your going to write a flame give me something to improve on. Don't just list everything I do wrong.**

**Cya**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	4. PI's

**Feh, no comment. No ownership of the characters.**

Chapter Four of What I Deserve

* * *

"WHAT!!!" Kikyo scream could be heard around the school grounds. She couldn't believe her ears. Inuyasha and Kagome getting married she could handle. Them having children? She couldn't handle that.

"Well, can't you get a divorce?" Kikyo asked.

"Of course we can. Once our child is eighteen years old and legally old enough to be kicked out of the house," Inuyasha said.

"But.. By then you and that punk ass will be thirty nine. I can't wait that long," Kikyo whined.

"Well" Inuyasha said. "The only other way to get out of the marriage is for kagome to give birth to the kid, then die. Then I'd I have to re-marry so the brat would have a mother."

– – With Kagome – –

"Now hunny-buns," Miroku said teasingly. "Wasn't that a mean thing to say to your soon to be hubby? Don't you think so? Sango?"

"Why yes. I mean how will they ever live together at this rate?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "Laugh it up, but when I have to give birth to the mandatory child, you two will be holding my hands. And I promise to cut off all your blood veins that lead to your finger tips."

Miroku and Sango stopped laughing. They both looked down at their hands before holding them close to their chests. They liked having blood in there finger tips.

Kagome smirked "that's what I thought. Now I think it's about time we started taking complaints. Shall we go?" Kagome didn't wait for a response, she just got up and headed towards the back of the bleachers. There was already a crowd of people there.

"OK!" Kagome yelled as Sango moved to one stool that had been set up and Miroku moved to another. "First things first and last things last, anyone here to ask me out LEAVE!!! I am single and loving it," one quarter of the male population left then. "Anyone with boy problems see Sango," she pointed to her right. "Anyone with girl problems see Miroku" she pointed to her left. "The rest come see me."

Two thirds of the girls went to see Sango and two thirds of the guys went to see Miroku. The remaining people went to see Kagome. These were usually the people who had parents that fought that needed advice or were having problems in school. Sango and Miroku worked with relationships.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome stood up again.

"Everyone, this is all the time we have right now, we will be back at lunch so if we didn't get to you please come back then. Also at lunch we will have are response box. If are advice helped you please write it down and put it in the box. Thank you and good day."

Slowly outcasts from around the school trickled out and entered the building, also known as the passage to hell.

"So Sango, what are the numbers today?" Kagome asked.

"So far it's been twenty crushes that aren't going anywhere, fifteen crushes that have a future, seven break-ups and eight 'how do I end it?'s"

"And you Miroku? What are your stats?"

"Twenty two 'how do I get in her pants''s. four break up, nine crushes with no future, 14 crushes with some potential, and three guys with stalkers," Miroku reported.

"Hmmmm," Kagome said. "Get the names of the people stalking them, and a list of guys who are really desperate and want attention."

"Kagome, are you thinking of hooking up the attention seeking guys with the stalkers?" Sango asked.

"Yup. That way everyone wins. Now the guys don't have to be assholes to get attention, the girls have someone who wants there attention, and you two have less couple problems to deal with. Besides this is are last year at this school. We need someone to take over are jobs."

"Actually Kagome, Miroku and I have found three people who might work out perfectly," Sango said.

"Really?" Kagome said, raising an eye brow. "Enlighten me."

"There names are Aayme , Rin, and Shippo. And get this, there totally against these five preppy people. Hakudosi, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Jaken, and Yumi. There identical to us almost."

"Who's the leader of them?" Kagome asked.

"Rin Miko, her parents are the owners of every jewelry store in Japan." Miroku said.

"Aayma?"

"Wolf princess to the northern pack," Sango said.

"And Shippo?"

"Fox demon, foster child," Miroku said.

"Good, now tell me their last names. I want to do a background check. I'm not handing this school over to some teenagers who are going to destroy it," Kagome said.

"Of course." Sango said. "Their names are Rin Watanabe, Aayme Morici, and Shippo Inouye." Sango then handed over a sheet of paper with their names, addresses, phone numbers, e-mail addresses and photos.

"Great. I love how prepared you guys are. What are your future jobs again?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome Higurashi's private deceives!" they both said at once. They loved to snoop around I stuff, and with Kagome running a business, what better place could there be?

Kagome draped her arms across the shoulders of her best friends.

"Come on you guys, let's go to class. I hear we have a substitute English teacher today."

Evil grins spread across there faces as they walked to class.

* * *

**Ok, so Kagome and them have an advice area thing going. See? Not all punks are bad.**

**Cya later**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	5. Tormenting Kikyo

**New chapter for What I Deserve. This story shall be coming to a closure soon. So sad, I know.**

**I wish I owned Inu-kun's puppy ears. Actually, I wish I had big cat ears and a tail. But you don't need to know that.**

* * *

"Man, I can't believe I landed detention again," Miroku sighed. After forcing the substitute English teacher to tears he, Kagome, and Sango had been called down to the office, where the principal informed them they would once again be serving detention. Kagome and Sango pulled the ever famous 'Miroku made us' stunt and they got off. Now they were outside the detention window making fun of him.

"Guys, enough already, I get it Miroku's a push over. Now drop it." He said to the window.

"Awww, but Roku, you know we love you. We love you so much it kills us inside. We love you so much that we long to be beside you. We love you so much…" Sango and Kagome mocked.

"Enough! I get it, you love me. Now love me enough to get me out."

"Fine," Kagome said turning to Sango smiling.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said in a loud voice so the teacher would hear. "Is that Mr. River in his car?" Mr. River's head shot up.

"No, it doesn't look like him. But Mr. River must trust him enough to let him walk away with little black book." Sango said playing along.

Mr. River shot out of the room, not caring about who was supposed to be in the detention. Apparently it a very important book. Miroku jumped out of the window to see his rescuers.

"How the hell did you find out about that book?" he asked.

"Sango was being a solo PI for me," Kagome said as she sat on the ground.

"Man, if Sango gets better than me does that mean I'm fired." Miroku asked sitting down beside Kagome.

"Nah, Sango can't go into the boy's bathroom. You'll just be her assistant."

"Yup, you'll get all the dirty work," Sango said taking her seat across from the two of them.

"So what do you want to do today?" Miroku asked.

"Terrorize Kikyo," Sango said.

"Sounds like a plan. But avoid terrorizing Inuyasha so much. Mom would bust a cap on my ass." Miroku and Sango nodded, knowing Kagome got her attitude problem from her mother.

--

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called. "It's time for football practice. Shouldn't we be going?"

"Actually, I quit the football team," Inuyasha said surprising everyone.

"WHAT!" Kikyo yelled. "This was supposed to be our year. Me, head cheerleader dating you, captain of the football team. We were supposed to ride the popular wave for two years. Longer than anyone else ever has."

"Where did you get that idea?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was listening to Bowling for Soup's new song, High School Never Ends, and their right. The people who leave at the top stay at the top. People like Kagome; they end up homeless, jobless, trying to get by in life by creating some unknown punk band. Then people like us have to support them via taxes." Kikyo explained.

"Kikyo, you need to get your head out of the clouds. Life isn't always like that. People change." Koga said.

"Why do you all think that?" Kikyo said getting frustrated.

"Because it's true." Inuyasha said.

"You're all wrong!" Kikyo yelled before storming off.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha called after her.

"To get you back on the football team. I'm going to tell him you were sick or something. Because you're not right in the mind." She bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled without looking to see who it was.

"Why? I was standing here the whole time," Kagome's voice answered.

"Yes, she wasn't doing anything wrong. We've been standing here watching you yell forever," Sango said appearing out of no where.

"Where did you come from?" Kikyo asked.

"Weren't you paying attention?" said a voice from behind her. "We've been standing here the entire time."

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome began to circle Kikyo muttering to each other.

"Maybe she's sick."

"We should take her to the nurse."

"No it might be catchy."

"Then the hospital?"

"No, call area 51."

"Why?"

"We found their long lost alien."

Kikyo finally had enough of their walking and jabbing at her.

"Enough!" She yelled. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Then why didn't you notice us?" Sango said.

"It hurts us when people we love don't love us back," Miroku said.

Kikyo started freaking out. Why were they doing this to her? Didn't they know who she was? Of course they did, that's why she was getting this treatment.

"You don't look so hot, something the matter?" Miroku asked noticing that Kikyo looked ready to jump.

Kagome, who was behind Kikyo, leaned really close to her ear and whispered "Boo."

That was it. Kikyo lost it. She threw her hands up and ran off screaming. The three watched her run off, laughing so hard they were crying.

"Wasn't that a little uncalled for?" Inuyasha asked even though he found the sight quite amusing.

"Not really. She had it coming for ages."

"And why is that?" Koga asked.

"She's been going around spreading rumors about the upper classman that they've got genital warts. So now when she goes to her locker she'll find the first half of her punishment. This was just part two."

Suddenly Kikyo came running out of the school building, covered in pie.

"And that folks, is part one," Miroku said laughing his ass off once again.

"I hate you!" she screamed in Kagome's direction. Kagome placed a hand on her head and pretended to swoon.

"Catch me Miroku!" she said falling. Miroku caught her and they dropped to the ground, Kagome pretending to be dead.

"NO! Kikyo's rejection has killed Kagome!" he cried.

"No, she is only asleep. True love's first kiss shall wake her from her slumber," Sango said.

"But who could ever love such a ghastly flower?" Miroku questioned.

"Sleeping Miroku. Meaning I can still hear you," Kagome said with her eyes still shut.

Kikyo let out a final cry before storming past them back to her little clique. The rest of them turned to leave, Inuyasha being the last one to turn away.

"Did they leave?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Apparently they didn't like our little skit," Miroku said.

"I think we've been at school long enough," Sango said.

"Yeah, let's go meet the people who shall replace us," Kagome said. They ran to their bikes, and headed over towards the Junior High School.

**

* * *

**

**Cya**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	6. Marriage is in the air

**1000 thanks to Aya from my MSN for putting up the 'I'm too manly to get my butt fucked' line as her personal message. I'm sorry for the long wait, but here you go!**

**Me own Inuyasha? Like that will ever happen.**

* * *

It had been a week since Kagome had dropped the Marriage bomb. Still things went relatively normal, well as normal as they could be in high school. After doing multiple background checks on their three potential successors, and personal face-to-face interviews, Kagome finally deemed them worthy enough to run the school in September. So in their newly found free time they sat under an old oak tree and talked. 

"Hey Kagome," Sango said.

"Yeah Sango?"

"What day is the wedding?"

"Well, school on Friday right?"

"Yeah."

"And today is Tuesday, correct?"

"Yeah, how exactly is that connected?"

"The wedding's a week away."

"WHAT!" Sango yelled. "I'll never have time to find a dress!"

"Already got you one, Miss Maid of Honor," Kagome said.

"Hair?"

"I'll be picking you up in my Escalade on Tuesday at nine," Kagome said trying to re-assure the poor girl she called her best friend.

"Date, there's no way I can get a date in time."

"Miroku's free, take him."

"What about Miroku?" he said waking up from his nap.

"You're taking Sango as your date to my wedding," Kagome explained.

"Cool, when is the wedding though?"

"Next Tuesday," Kagome said getting the feeling of de-ja-vu.

"But I'll never get a tux in time!" Miroku said freaking out.

"My mom got you one."

"What about my hair?" he asked panic struck.

"What about it? How many ways can you possibly wear it?" Kagome asked not believing she was really having this conversation with him.

"But…but…but I wanted to get some dark purple highlights," he said.

Kagome just stared at him before looking at Sango. "I need to find two guys available next Tuesday. One for you and one for Miroku, he isn't straight apparently.

"I kid, I kid. I'm too manly to get my butt fucked."

"OMG!" Sango yelled.

"What is it my date?" Miroku asked.

"I'm the maid of honor!" she yelled finally catching on.

"I'm the date of the maid of honor!" Miroku yelled.

"I'm going deaf!" Kagome yelled over both of them.

"Sorry," the said in unison before quietly continuing their celebration.

Kagome sighed. Her friends could be such freaks some times. But that's why she loved him.

--

"Hey Inuyasha, see you tomorrow," one of his friends called as Inuyasha left the building.

"Yeah, you too," Inuyasha said, his mind not really there. Instead he was thinking about how in one week he would be wed to Kagome. He knew that she really didn't love him, but he hoped that in time she would learn to. He hoped she would see that he was a good guy, not just some high school jock.

Walking to his car, he shoved his backpack in the back seat before climbing in. He drove the familiar path home still thinking about the wedding. He couldn't believe it was really going to happen. Graduation on Friday, married on Tuesday, he would have three days as a single high school graduate, and one of those nights would be spent at his rehearsal dinner.

"I'm home," he called as he walked though the front door.

"Oh good, we have so much to talk about," his mother said as she rushed down the stairs. "You need to get your tuxedo fitted, pick out the cake, and give the church the final payment for the hall."

"Why yes mother, I had a wonderful day at school. How was your day?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. But we're helping plan the wedding since the bride to be won't. And besides, it's not that bad. Now come along."

And so Inuyasha was off again. First stop, the seamstress that was in charge of his tux.

"It fits a lot better than before. And the cuffs don't hang past my wrists," he said. Then he went back into the changing room to put on his normal clothes.

Second stop, the bakery.

While most people had their cake ordered about three months in advance, they were ordering theirs one week in advance. Normally this would be a problem, but since they only wanted a very simple three layer cake that said 'Congratulations Inuyasha and Kagome' in green icing it would be prepared in time.

The third and final stop was the chapel hall. Apparently it cost three 100 dollar installments to rent the chapel for one day. By the time they left the chapel to go home it was night.

Inuyasha flopped onto his bed, exhausted. And in a few hours he would have to return to school and start all over again. He normally would have anticipated the weekend, but that just meant more wedding planning. It was no fair that Kagome got to skip out while he was stuck picking out plate patterns and centre pieces.

He looked at his clock. It read 11:30 PM. deciding he didn't want to be dead on his feet tomorrow he rolled over and closed his eyes.

--

Kagome stood in her room. It was one week until her wedding and she hadn't so much as lifted a finger to help. Not even when it came to trying on the wedding dress. Her mom had better taste anyways, and as long as they had her measurements she wouldn't have to be there to try it on. She didn't know who was coming, and she didn't care. She didn't know where she was getting married, and she didn't care. She only knew who she was getting married too.

As she stared out the window a single tear rolled down her cheek. She had been single her entire life. The only men she had ever depended on were her father and Miroku. Her father provided a home with food and water, and Miroku was an awesome friend. As far as she was concerned they were enough. She hadn't ever put much thought into marriage because she knew she could do with out. Most people ended up divorced anyways, so she figured she was saving herself a couple of bucks.

She turned away from the window and headed towards the bed. She knew what she had to do, even if it let some people down.

* * *

**Ok, there's going to be one, maybe two more chapters. I'm trying not to ruse the story, but I really don't know how to plan a wedding. Any reviews would be welcomed.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	7. Note of belief

**The ending to another story. Two stories in one month, I'm on a roll! But it'll be very sad to see this go, It was one of my favourites when I was watching the anime.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. But I do have a plushie. Anyone wanna see the picture?**

* * *

Hats flew through the air as the graduates rejoiced. Well most of them did. Kagome stayed silent in her seat, thinking that this just meant that she was one day closer to her wedding. Miroku and Sango sat beside her having a small conversation of their own. 

"Why so glum?" the valedictorian asked.

"Just having an off night," Kagome said politely. The girl in front of her, Leah was her name, had never offended Kagome in anyway so se didn't want to ruin her night.

'At least someone is happy today,' she though. Eventually everyone left the room to go to wild parties with their friends, or celebrations with their families. Kagome stayed until she was the only one left.

"4 years I was here," she thought. "I made this school a better place for some people. I made it a living nightmare for other's though. And in the end I have nothing to show for it. Even my name will be forgotten in four years time."

* * *

-Wedding Day Inuyasha-

* * *

Inuyasha paced in his room, his tuxedo already on and his hair tamed. He was waiting for his mother to tell him it was time for him to leave this awful room and go to the alter. 

"Inuyasha," his mother called. "Come on now, it's time sweetheart." Inuyasha left the room and followed his mother towards the front of the church. There he stood, starring at the doors waiting for his bride, Kagome, to walk through those doors.

The music began and the heads turned to see…

* * *

-Kagome-

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth in her room wearing the traditional white gown. Her mother would be in the room again soon telling her when it would be five minutes to her cue, and then the rest was up to her. 

"Kagome," her mother called from the other side of the door. "It's the five minute mark. I hope you're ready."

'Well,' Kagome thought. 'it's now or never.'

* * *

-Inuyasha-

* * *

Kagome's dad came running down the aisle, but with no Kagome. 

"She gone!" he cried. "She left the wedding leaving only a note behind."

"What does the note say?" Inuyasha mother asked.

_Dear Everyone,_

_As you know by now I'm no longer in the room. I have left and have no intention of being found. Ever. While I know it was our hope that this marriage would unite your companies I'm afraid I can't allow. It simply goes against what I believe in. I hope you will all forgive me._

_Kagome._

* * *

-Five Years Later- 

"Excuse me Miss Sakura," Inuyasha said to the back of his boss's chair. She never turned to face him once during the three years he had worked for her as a company accountant. "I've finished calculating the totals for this week. Would it be possible for me to leave early today?"

"Why?" she asked. Another habit she had. She used little or no words when talking to him so he never really heard the sound of her voice.

"Well, its five years today that my fiancé ran off instead of coming to the church. My friends want to take me out to forget about it," he explained.

"You remember it? Haven't you moved on?" she asked quietly.

"No, I haven't. While it was an arranged marriage I truly loved the girl. She didn't though and instead chose to run away from home and cut all connections to her family."

"Very well, you may leave," she said. Inuyasha stood up and swiftly left the room. When he was gone the black haired woman in the chair turned to face the door.

"Why does he always say stuff like that?" Kagome asked. She had taken up a new identity since she had run out on her wedding. Because she had already graduated high school she didn't need to worry about the school finding her. She had entered university under the name of Anita Sakura and currently was in a tie with her parents company. Not that they knew. She made a point of never letting her face be photographed.

She had kept contact with Sango and Miroku, who were now happily married. They worked for her as private investigators. The only case they were never able to solve was the one of Kagome's disappearance. And they did that on purpose.

"I ran out on his wedding, maybe I should give him a raise," she muttered to herself before turning around to look out the window.

* * *

**Yeah, not the ending you were expecting was it? You all thought they'd fall in love and live happily ever after. Well I thought that was over done so I switched it! Please tell me what you think. Personally I don't like the ending that much, but I never do.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	8. Epilogue

**Ok, a lot of people didn't like the ending I did before so here's the epilogue. This is the final part of the story. Nothing will come after this, not a sequel or anything. So I hope everyone enjoys this.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Iris.

* * *

**

"Ok everyone," Kagome called facing the window. "Time to pack up for the week." She heard the shifting of papers and the sound of footsteps leaving the room, and was finally greeted by the sound of the doors closing. Sometimes it was hard running a company where almost no one could see her face, but she did.

Turning, she looked around the room. There were a few chairs that were out of place but nothing that significant. Deciding to give the clean up crew a little break she began to straighten up the room. She started humming a tune to herself with soon turned into full out singing.

"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When every things made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." Kagome sang. She came across a think folder. Placing it on the table she returned to her little chore.

Inuyasha was at the elevator when he realized he had left behind one of his folders.

"Hey guys," he called to the group. "I gotta go back and get my folder before the weekend. I'll catch up with you guys on Monday." He turned with a wave and jogged down the hall. Once he reached the room he realized that someone was singing. He thought he recognized it, but just figured it was the song. Iris by the GooGoo Dolls was one of his personal favourites. Opening the door he saw his boss moving chairs.

"Hello Ms. Sakura," he called. He saw her stiffen.

"What are you doing back Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"I left a folder behind, it's the one right by your hand. If you could please so kinda as to pass it to be I'll be on my way."

Kagome didn't know what to do. Appear rude and tell him to get it himself, or reveal her real identity to the person she was supposed to marry. She decided that she wouldn't take the chicken way out and picked up the folder. She turned around and faced Inuyasha.

"Here you go," she said extending the folder. Inuyasha just stared at her, shock written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ka-Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes? Would you like your folder?"

"Why have you been hiding all these years?" he asked forgetting about it.

"Because I didn't want to get married. It's as simple as that."

"So you'd rather run out, leaving everyone worried for five years instead? That doesn't seem right."

"What they did to me wasn't right!" she said getting angry. "No that your folder and forget about this. I'll except to see you back here on time come Monday."

"Just answer me one question, why. Why did you do all this?"

"Because I can. I'm proving to my parents that I'm single and successful. There is no one at my side and I'm on top of the world. I proved them wrong, I proved you wrong, I proved everyone wrong. And I've never felt better about myself."

"Oh," Inuyasha said.

"Don't take it personally," Kagome muttered before walking out of the room.

Inuyasha stayed there. He had finally confronted Kagome after a five year wait. Closure was finally his.

-Owari-

* * *

**OK, that's the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it and once again THERE WILL BE NO MORE. THIS IS THE END.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


End file.
